1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtration products, processes and systems and, more particularly, to the utilization of an open cell, elastomeric foam as a filter medium for capturing the suspended constituents of a transmitted liquid to provide a clarified filtrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Difficulties have been encountered in utilizing an elastomeric foam as an aqueous liquid filter medium because of its tendency to deform and finally to collapse as a result of compression forces generated by the flow itself and/or by clogging of upstream regions.